Not Another Codette Fanfic!
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: Bridgette meets up with Cody and others at college. With romances blooming, it seems like the perfect place to be, but to their surprise, they get sucked in an intense murder mystery! BridgettexCody and other pairings, both canon and fanon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama and I did not originate the Codette pairing.

**Note: **This story is a present for Reading10 for winning a contest. I was going to award him a one shot, but since he's writing Summer Blondes for me, I decided to do a multi chapter story just for him. The story is titled the way it is because I couldn't think of another name. The main pairing is Cody and Bridgette obviously, and other pairings will be revealed as time goes on. Some fanon, some canon, you'll never know. The story is told about half and half between regular third person and online chat.

**Rating Note: **Rated K, in my first attempt to make a family friendly shipping fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Another Codette Fanfic! Part 1<strong>

"Last time I'll ever surf those waves in a while..." Bridgette said sadly as she returned home.

She stepped out of her jeep and brushed off the sides of her wetsuit. She had three days left before she had to leave for college, and those days were predicted to be overcast. Not bothering to change into normal clothes, she went up into her room and turned on her computer. She waited a long time before her slow service connected her to the internet. Once there, she went to the chatroom exclusively for former Total Drama contestants. She typed in "UnderTheBridge89" and the password to access the chat room. Sure, her username was lame, but it was simple and recognizable.

* * *

><p><em>*UnderTheBridge89 has logged on*<em>

_UnderTheBridge89: Am I the only one here?_

* * *

><p>Bridgette paused after she typed those words. She was the only one there and it was six PM on a Friday night. She prepared to log off, but someone else logged on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*PrincessInGray has logged on*<em>

_PrincessInGray: Hi Bridgette._

_UnderTheBridge89: Hey Courtney, how are you?_

_PrincessInGray: The usual, just studying up for the final of my summer AP History class. How about you?_

_UnderTheBridge89: Actually, I'm a little bummed._

_PrincessInGray: Why? _:(

_UnderTheBridge89: I can't surf anymore and I'll have to leave for college soon._

_PrincessInGray: Oh, where are you going?_

_UnderTheBridge89: Upper Crust University in California._

_PrincessInGray: Really? That's where I'm going too!_

_UnderTheBridge89: Awesome! It'll be great! _:)

_PrincessInGray: I have to go. My final's tomorrow! Bye!_

_*PrincessInGray has logged off*_

* * *

><p>Bridgette opened her window and let the soft August wind come through her room. She noticed a picture tipped over on the dresser, so she turned it back up. It was the group photo they took on the first day of Total Drama Island. Bridgette's mind filled with excellent memories of that season, and how everything went wrong once it ended.<p>

On Total Drama Action, she was eliminated first and had to host the aftermath with Geoff. Even though their relationship was strained, it was a tolerable season.

Things got worse on Total Drama World Tour, where she had fallen head over heels for Alejandro... only to have her tongue stuck on a pole. It was the only thing she was remembered by that season, being stuck to a pole.

On Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, she didn't compete at all and got to relax, but she faded to obscurity. It was nice to get the spotlight off her for a change, but Bridgette was concerned by how much media attention Geoff was receiving.

On the fifth and final season, Total Drama Galaxy, the thirteen contestants from Revenge of the Island and thirteen favorites from past seasons got to compete. Geoff was one of them, but Bridgette wasn't. Geoff won that season, but when he came back to Earth, something didn't seem right about him. He wasn't cheerful at all, and at the reunion party, it was all over for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Hey Geoff." Bridgette said, awkwardly starting a conversation with her boyfriend, "Congratulations on winning the money."_

_"Thanks." Geoff responded, not looking at her._

_"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked, "I thought you would be happier to win a million dollars."_

_"I've been thinking about something." Geoff said, turning to face her, "We've been going through a lot of problems, and we haven't been given very much time to resolve them."_

_"That's alright." Bridgette said, "We have time now that the show's over."_

_"That's the thing." the party boy continued, "I'm afraid that I'm going to cheat on you or do some other horrible thing now that we have free time, so I want to end our relationship before it's too late."_

_"What?" Bridgette cried, "You don't have to do that, I trust you!"_

_"Trust me." Geoff said, placing a conforting hand on her shoulder, "It's for the best. Maybe you'll find someone that really is perfect for you."_

_Bridgette said nothing. She just walked away in complete shock._

* * *

><p>She never spoke to Geoff again. He wasn't even on the chat room since March. Except for the fact that Chris got arrested for child abuse, it was an unhappy ending to her time on the show.<p>

Bridgette brushed away these unhappy thoughts, because she would be seeing her friends from Total Drama Island for the first time in months.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

I know that was mostly exposition, but Cody and others will debut in the next chapter, I promise!

In the meantime, thanks again to Reading10 to writing Summer Blondes. This story's for you!

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I neither own or regret anything.

**Note: **Since Cody was not in the first chapter, I want this one to focus largely on him. I'm getting a clearer picture of who I want the pairings to be, and I might add even more characters in later chapters. Also, all pairings are subject to change. In fact, I even plan to break one up as of now.

**Pairings: **I'll just let you find that out for yourself.

**Rating Note: **K+

* * *

><p><strong>Not Another Codette Fanfic Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*CodemiesterX has logged on*<em>

_*JockExtrordinaire has logged on*_

_JockExtrordinaire: Hey Cody, how are ya?_

_CodemiesterX: Not too shabby. Tyler, how are you?_

_JockExtrordinaire: Ten thousand feet above the ground heading to California._

_CodemiesterX: For college?_

_JockExtrordinaire: Yep._

_CodemiesterX: Where at?_

_JockExtrordinaire: Upper Crust University._

_CodemiesterX: No way! I live across the street from there! We'll be going to the same college!_

_JockExtrordinaire: Sweet!_

_*Lindsay216 has logged on*_

_Lindsay216: Omigosh, who are you guys? :O_

_CodemiesterX: Cody._

_JockExtrordinaire: Tyler._

_Lindsay216: Why didn't you say so? I'm new to this chat room thingy, so can you tell me how it works?_

_JockExtrordinaire: I think you have it figured it out._

_Lindsay216: Tyler, we're still friends, right?_

_JockExtrordinaire: Of course!_

_CodemiesterX: What happened?_

_JockExtrordinaire: Things weren't working out for Lindsay and me, so we decided to go our separate ways._

_CodemiesterX: Oh... Lindsay, I think you should change your screen name._

_Lindsay216: I already did! At first, I wanted to be just Lindsay. The site said the name was already taken and I should add numbers. I typed something up and here I am!_

_CodemiesterX: I mean to something that makes your identity less obvious._

_JockExtrordinaire: Like CodemiesterX is any better. :)_

_CodemiesterX: Very funny... Amyways, I have to study for pre tests. Bye!_

_*CodemiesterX has logged off*_

* * *

><p>Cody got off the computer and looked out the window. It was raining cats and dogs, which made him feel depressed. He saw a figure in a blue hoodie running through the rain. It's hood was covering it's head, so Cody couldn't see who it was. To his surprise, the figure approached his door.<p>

"Hello?" the figure said meekly, knocking at his door.

Cody answered the door and escorted the person inside, not bothering to see who it was.

"Thank you." Cody noticed a feminine tone to the person's voice. That and she had a feminine chest... Cody slapped himself mentally to get rid of dirty thoughts.

"Don't mention it." he said.

The person lifted her hood and revealed herself to be a blond young woman.

"Bridgette!" Cody cried.

"Cody?" Bridgette gasped, "I didn't know you lived around here!"

"It's a weird coincidence." the tech geek said, "First I found out Tyler was going to attend Upper Crust and then you show up!"

Bridgette took off her hoodie, accidentally revealing her white bra.

Cody blushed bright red.

"My shirt's sticking to my hoodie, isn't it?" Bridgette asked, said hoodie covering her face.

"Need any help?" Cody blurted out, his hormones starting to get the best of him.

"No, I think I got it." The surfer girl pulled her white tank top over her body and threw her hoodie off the ground. "As we were saying, did you know Courtney's attending Upper Crust too? It's strange seeing four TDI contestants attending the same college."

"I have a question." Cody said, "Why the heck were you running in the rain anyway?"

"I made arrangements for my uncle to pick me up in the airport." she admitted, "He got sick, so I have to walk to his house. It's no biggie."

"Do you want a ride?" Cody asked, "It's getting late and I don't want you to catch cold.

"Alright." Bridgette said, picking her hoodie up from the ground.

The two headed out the front door and into Cody's car.

"Where do you live?" the tech geek asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"It's just a block and a half away from here." the surfer girl said, "It shouldn't take long."

While Cody drove on the road, Bridgette thought of something.

"You live in California." she asked.

"Yep." he responded.

"Doesn't that make you an American?"

"No, I'm still a Canadian citizen. I've just been living here since my parents were divorced."

"I'm sorry." Bridgette felt slightly guilty for bringing up such a delicate subject. She noticed her uncle's house and told Cody to stop. She thanked the tech geek and quickly exited his car.

Cody didn't leave until Bridgette entered the front door. He drove away and wondered what would happen the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Cody admired the beautiful summer scenery as he walked down the long path to the college. Eventually, he arrived at the commons, where he found Bridgette alone.

"Hey there." she sweetly greeted the geek.

"Hi, how long have you been here?" Cody asked.

"About half an hour." she admitted.

"Wow!" Cody exclaimed, "It's seven in the morning right now and orientation doesn't start 'til nine! What motivated you to get up so early?"

"I'm an early bird." Bridgette said bashfully, rubbing her hand through her ponytail, "Been this way my whole life."

"Bridgette!" a female cried out happily.

"Courtney!" the surfer girl responded, rushing over to greet her friend.

The two hugged and squealed.

"Hello there Cody." Courtney greeted in a very professional manner, shaking his hand.

"No need to be so formal!" Cody laughed, "This is college, not a job interview!"

"Oh..." the type-A said, slightly embarrassed.

"Codester, my man!" Tyler cheered, running down the path.

"Long time no see." Cody greeted, tapping fists with the jock.

"I'm so pumped!" Tyler yelled enthusiastically, "I can't wait to prove my mettle on the football team!"

"The gang's all here." A stark voice said. Noah approached the group, a book in his hand. He sat down on the bench and continued reading.

"Now things are getting really weird." Bridgette observed, "How come five of us are attending the same college?

"Make that six." Cody said. Lindsay ran towards the group, squealing all the way.

"Hey guys!" the dumb blonde chirped, "It's great to see you all here!"

After offering a hug to Bridgette, Courtney, Cody, and Tyler, Lindsay rushed over to Noah and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"What gives?" the egghead shouted, "I thought people knew I hate getting kissed!"

"I didn't know you and Lindsay hooked up!" Tyler could barely contain his laughter.

"We're not a couple!" Noah said defensively, ignoring Lindsay snuggling with him.

"Come on Noah!" Lindsay pouted playfully, "We would be so cute together!"

"To think I thought she was subtle..." the bookworm thought to himself.

Bridgette noticed two more people approaching, Duncan and Gwen. The two had been together ever since Total Drama World Tour.

Courtney scowled darkly and stood up. "So long, I have other things to attend to." she said firmly. The counselor in training walked away with her nose in the air.

Bridgette sighed, knowing that this was how Courtney reacted towards the couple on a good day.

"What's Courtney's problem?" Gwen said, offering Bridgette a hug.

"She's just bitter." Bridgette said, "I'm sure she'll get over it."

"It takes Courtney a while to get used to someone." Duncan explained, sharpening his nails with a knife, "Trust me, I know."

Bridgette attempted to alleviate the unconfortable moment with a random question. "Noah, I haven't seen you on the TDI chat room at all. Where have you been?"

"Online chatting isn't my thing." the dark skinned nerd replied without looking away from his book.

"In case you change your mind, here's the password." Bridgette scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Noah.

"You want me to show you guys around campus?" Cody asked.

Everyone began to follow Cody except for Noah.

"Aren't you coming sweetie?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I'm just going to stay here." he responded. Once everyone was out of sight, Noah read the piece of paper Bridgette gave him.

"chrismcleanisawhore. Creative password."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

I'm looking at this story to be ten chapters minimum fourteen max. I'll need time to resolve all subplots! They include Cody's parent's divorce, college parties, and of course the big murder mystery.

I only look to be forming one or two more official pairings other than the ones stated/implied. All other introduced characters will be celibate. Although this is sort of a stretch, there's a possibility I'll be adding characters from Revenge Of The Island once I get enough official info on them. Just a possibility, nothing will happen for sure.

If you have any ideas for characters and/or pairings I could add, tell me in your review. Speaking of which, read and review!


End file.
